Peligrosa Obsesión
by alice-cullen-cool
Summary: Alice tiene claro que no puede decir nada. Sabe que si lo hace se quedará sola y aunque la amenaza le hace sentir miserable prefiere hacer todo lo que él quiera a cambio de poder conservar a su casi única amiga... mal summary :/
1. Chapter 1

Hola mi nombre es Alice Cullen, tengo 19 años y aunque muchas personas crean que esta es una historia de amor pues se equivocan. Tal vez llegué a enamorarme de él pero la verdad es que cuando era una adolescente no me sentía para nada enamorada.

Tenía 16 años cuando conocí a Jasper Hale, él era hermano de una de mis compañeras de matemáticas y el novio de una de mis mejores amigas, María. Tengo que reconocer que él era un chico bastante guapo, tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules y puede que muchas chicas quisieran salir con él. Muchas pero no precisamente yo.

No puedo decir que él era mi amigo, ni siquiera sé porque se fijó de aquella forma tan obsesiva en mí siendo que yo no era de lejos la chica más linda del instituto. Era bastante tímida y apenas salía de mi casa pero a veces nos encontrábamos en algunas fiestas. A veces me pregunto por qué dejé que las cosas llegaran hasta tan lejos pero entonces recuerdo que yo era la candidata perfecta para una violación porque mi carácter tan sumiso y estúpido hubiera hecho que yo me lo hubiera callado todo.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que él me besó me sentí horrible. Yo no quería ya que sabia sabía que era el novio de mi amiga y que le estábamos haciendo daño, pero pese a que intenté mostrarme fría y no corresponder su beso él encontró la forma perfecta para amenazarme.

- Mira Alice, te explicaré las reglas del juego- murmuró a la vez que yo le miraba un tanto asustada- : tú vas a hacer todo lo que yo quiera y lo que yo te diga pero vas a ser una chica buena y no le dirás a nadie lo que yo haga contigo. María es casi tu única amiga así que si le dices te prometo que la pongo en tu contra y hago que todo el mundo piense que eres una perra porque diré que fuiste tu la que se me insinuó.

Bajé un poco la mirada antes de que Jasper se acercara nuevamente a mi y uniera sus labios de forma brusca con los míos. Me había arrinconado contra una de las paredes del baño por lo que no tenía mucha posibilidad de escapar además de que sus manos sujetaban con fuerza mi cintura al punto que pensé que me haría daño. Quería que me dejara en paz, ya que no quería sentir su lengua en mi boca ni como mordía mis labios de forma insistente.

Tenía miedo porque él intentara llevar todo eso a algo más que un beso. El temor aumentó a medida que sus labios abandonaron mi boca y emprendió un camino lento y tortuoso sobre mi cuello. Quería que se detuviera pero no sabía que hacer para que me dejara tranquila.

**esta es solo una idea y bueno ni siquiera se si será ratin xddd gracias por leer aunque se que quedó extraño n.n un abrazo **


	2. Chapter 2

Después de ese incomodo momento Jasper me dijo que debía salir yo primero del baño y que no debía decir nada porque o si no me haría mucho daño. No sabía a lo que se refería con esa amenaza pero no quería arriesgarme. Ahora puedo reconocer que pese al hecho de que él haya sido el novio de la única chica que me hablaba le tenía miedo al igual que a todos mis compañeros de instituto. De niña me habían hecho sentir como si fuese un estorbo y les tenía miedo porque a veces me golpeaban y yo era demasiado ilusa como para defenderme.

Jasper jamás me había golpeado pero sí puedo decir que antes de que entrara al baño después que yo, había percibido su mirada sobre mí pero nunca pensé que se atrevería a besarme. De hecho cuando lo hizo no podía decidir si es que esto era una pesadilla o algo peor. Me sentía muy turbada sobre todo por el hecho de que él no me gustaba y pese a que muchas chicas matarían por estar en el lugar de María yo era muy feliz siendo un cero a la izquierda para todos.

-¿por qué?- me atreví a preguntar cuando dejó de besarme y pude mantener en algo la distancia- ¿por qué me haces esto? ¿qué te hice?

- Lo hago porque se me da la gana- respondió mirándome como si fuese una tonta- y porque en el fondo sé que tu no eres tan tonta como aparentas. Desde que te conozco supe que eres la clase de chica con la que uno puede hacer lo que quiera y no va a decir nada, ni siquiera va a protestar así que pensé por qué no jugar algún tiempo contigo. De hecho creo que puede ser bastante divertido.

-Pero yo no quiero-murmuré mirando fijamente las baldosas del suelo.

-No me importa tu opinión- exclamó tomando mi brazo con fuerza y dejándome un cardenal como resultado-. Esto se va a acabar cuando yo me aburra de ti así que te aconsejo que te armes de paciencia y no le digas absolutamente nada a nadie porque si lo haces te garantizo que te puedo hacer mucho daño... Ahora vete, no querrás que tu amiga sospeche lo que estábamos haciendo y se enfade contigo ¿o sí?

Salí rápidamente del baño y volví a la fiesta que María estaba dando en su casa. Me sentía realmente mal y culpable, si no fuese tan tonta tal vez hubiera podido defenderme o negarme y decir que yo no era una cosa con la que se podía hacer y deshacer sin que pusiera objeción alguna. Pero como era tan estúpida y tenía tanto miedo me quedé en silencio aunque creo que mi amiga percibió que algo me pasaba.

-Alice ¿te ocurre algo?-preguntó a la vez que yo me sentaba y trataba de no comenzar a llorar- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.

No podía decirle que su novio me estaba amenazando ni que me había besado en el baño sin mi permiso porque de seguro no me creería y pensaría que yo sentía envidia de ella y que por eso había intentado seducir a Jasper. Después de todo yo tenía muy poca credibilidad en el instituto y fuera de él. No podía entender por qué el novio de la que era mi mejor amiga se había fijado en mí pudiendo tener a las chicas más guapas de Forks.

Mi rostro no era bonito, de hecho era como el de una niña y mis ojos eran negros al igual que mi cabello. Mi cuerpo tampoco era voluptuoso como el de las miembros del equipo de porristas. Ni siquiera usaba ropa ajustada así que no había forma de que él pudiera haber vislumbrado algún atributo femenino en mí, a no ser que me hubiera visto mientras me cambiaba de ropa en casa de María lo que me daba mucha vergüenza porque ningún hombre me había visto jamás ni siquiera en traje de baño.

Me apresuré a negar con una sonrisa a la pregunta de María, no quería causar daño a nadie y tampoco quería que me hicieran daño. Me dije que tal vez Jasper solo quería de mi algunos besos y uno que otro toqueteo pero nada más. Estaba segura de que si él quería llegar a algo más lejos con migo no podría hacerlo ya que me moriría del miedo. De hecho ya estaba asustada con la idea de permitir que él me besara como para poder pensar en algo más.

Me fui de aquella fiesta bastante temprano, sabía que tendría que comenzar a alejarme de mi amiga y de Jasper para resguardar en algo la poca dignidad que me quedaba. Me dije que si me alejaba de ellos probablemente él me dejaría tranquila y todos seríamos felices.

Tal vez era algo ingenua pero no tan tonta como para pensar que Jasper estaba enamorado de mí y que por eso quería tener una aventura con migo. Sabía a la perfección que él y María ya habían iniciado su vida sexual, de hecho aun recuerdo cuando ella me pidió que consiguiera un test del hospital donde trabajaba mi papá porque pensaba que estaba embarazada. Aunque crean que miento sé que ellos se aman y lo sé porque he visto como se miran y como a ambos le brillan los ojos cuando ven al otro, por eso no podía saber con certeza por qué el novio de la que era mi mejor amiga quería ponerme en una situación tan difícil. Incluso me atrevo a decir que ni siquiera sabía con exactitud lo que él quería de mí.

Estaba muy triste y contrariada y aunque la mayoría piense que me estoy complicando la vida por un simple beso, me sentía como si fuese una puta. Me había dejado besar por el novio de mi única amiga sin siquiera poner resistencia, estuve a punto de aceptar un trato en el que yo no tendría ni voz ni voto. Odiaba la idea de convertirme en algo así como una amante, sé que mi autoestima hace tres años no era la mejor pero pese a ello aun creía que podría encontrar el amor y entregarme a alguien que de verdad me quisiera. Me sentía humillada y estúpida, pensé muchas cosas durante esa noche e incluso me vi tentada de aceptar convertirme en la amante de Jasper para solamente tener una amiga y no estar tan sola pero luego me di cuenta de que eso era aun más egoísta y que prefería que él me difamara y hablara mal de mí ya que en el instituto mi reputación no podía ser más baja.

Durante toda mi vida escolar fui la chica rara, la depresiva, la tonta, la que se corta e incluso me tacharon de anoréxica porque yo era de contextura delgada. Ser la puta no sería una gran novedad después de todo, pero tenía mucho miedo ya que cada vez que surgía un nuevo apodo venían los golpes, las humillaciones y las lágrimas en la privacidad de mi cuarto. Tal vez me merecía eso por ser tan tonta y dejada.

Al día siguiente en el instituto evité a Jasper y a María durante todo el día. Ella no se dio cuenta ya que su mundo gira en torno a hacer feliz a su novio pero él sí lo hizo y aunque pensé que me había librado de hablarle las cosas cambiaron en el transcurso de la tarde.

Ya habían terminado las clases y yo estaba ordenando mis cosas en el laboratorio de biología para evitar encontrarme con quienes debía aprender a evitar. Sin embargo, mientras estaba terminando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar a Jasper quien se veía muy enfadado. Le miré asustada ya que estábamos solos y eso era mil veces peor que e,l hecho de tener que evitar a mi mejor amiga.

- Eres muy predecible Alice - murmuró a la vez que se acercaba hacia mí y yo retrocedía un paso- ¿crees de verdad que no me daría cuenta de lo que estás pensando? Sé que piensas que si te alejas de mí yo te dejaré en paz pero entiende que eso no va a pasar. Pensé que te había quedado claro el hecho de que esto se termina cuando yo quiera y me aburra de ti y eso cariño todavía no pasa.

- No entiendo- dije con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿ por qué yo? si hay chicas mucho más hermosas y que estarían muy dispuestas a hacer lo que pides.

- Porque te deseo a ti no a las otras, ahora tienes que entender que si no te consigo por las buenas será por las malas y créeme que de verdad no soy para nada amable cuando tengo que conseguir las cosas de mala manera. Sabes que de todas formas terminaras aceptando, piensa que si no lo haces o si llegas a abrir la boca te puedo hacer mucho daño - se acercó a mi y comenzó a acariciar mis mejillas y mi labio a medida que hablaba- pero sería una pena lastimar el rostro de una chica tan guapa. Nadie quiere llevar una horrible cicatriz por el resto de su vida ¿o sí?

Comenzó a besarme con mucha más suavidad que la primera vez, pese a que esta vez fue diferente porque correspondí de a poco este beso aun seguía sin querer hacerlo . Podía sentir como sus manos tocaban la piel de mi cintura por debajo de mi ropa y como una de ellas ascendió hasta mi pecho derecho y lo apretó suavemente provocando un estremecimiento en todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza: si iba a ocurrir lo que yo estaba pensando lo mejor era intentar cerrar los ojos y pensar en cosas más bellas...

**hola n.n gracias por leer y bueno espero que les haya gustado. Se que es una idea algo rara pero me dieron ganas de hacer algo diferente xdddd gracias por leer n.n3333**


	3. Chapter 3

Mi corazón estaba acelerado, no sabía que hacer ni que pensar. Quería irme a casa para encerrarme en mi cuarto y llorar por horas ¿ por qué a mí me tienen que pasar estas cosas? ¿que hice para que Jasper quiera hacerme esto? Cada segundo que duró ese beso me pareció eterno y no porque lo estuviese disfrutando, si no porque quería que terminara lo antes posible.

- Parece que ya haz aprendido que las reglas las pongo yo y que tu no tienes nada más que hacer que aceptarlas- musitó cuando nuestro beso hubo terminado y se alejó un poco de mi- . Espero que no se te ocurra abrir la boca, aunque para estar más seguro prefiero tomar precauciones.

- ¿Precauciones?- me atreví a preguntar a la vez que veía las baldosas del suelo.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que se te ocurra hablar con alguien de lo que estamos haciendo - dijo él mirándome como si fuese una tonta-. Vas a darme la contraseña de tu correo, facebook y cuanto sitio social visites, además me vas a dejar revisar tu teléfono todos los días así que ni siquiera pienses en comprar uno nuevo si es que no quieres que me ponga violento contigo.

Suspiré un poco con algo de resignación. No quería darle ni una sola contraseña a Jasper, no quería que se metiera a la fuerza a mi vida aun más de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Esperaba que él se aburriera de mi pronto, que se diera cuenta de que yo no soy ni de lejos una chica atractiva y que en el fondo lo que él desea de mí yo no se lo puedo ni quiero dar.

Yo quería enamorarme de alguien que también me quisiese y poder entregarme a esa persona porque me quiere y respeta. No quería vivir lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos . Odiaba la sensación de estar siendo amenazada y no tener el carácter suficiente para decir que no o simplemente pedir ayuda. Ni siquiera sabía si es que lo que Jasper estaba haciendo era considerado como un delito para pensar en hablar, solo sabía que esta situación no se sentía para nada bien.

Jasper me dejó ir después de que le di las contraseñas que me exigía. Me prometió que no hablaría con nadie en mi nombre así que para no discutir y poder alejarme de él lo antes posible, decidí creerle.

Aun no era hora de ir a casa, casi siempre después del instituto iba a ensayar a una academia de baile en el centro de Forks. Era un lugar muy grande y bonito donde se tomaban clases de varios estilos de música, yo amaba bailar y me atrevo a decir que este era mi lugar favorito en el mundo porque ahí nadie me excluía ni me molestaba, de hecho tenía algunos amigos y casi siempre sonreía.

María era mi mejor amiga en el instituto, la única chica que me había mostrado algo de comprensión en aquel horrible lugar y por eso me dolía tanto lo que estaba pasando con su novio. Quería decirle la clase de persona que era Jasper y lo que me estaba haciendo, pero sentía miedo de quedarme sola y de que él fuera a intentar dejarme una cicatriz en la cara como recuerdo de su paso por mi vida.

Mientras caminaba hacia la academia pensaba en que era lo que iba a pasar desde ahora en adelante, tal vez si me iba este año a Alaska con mis tíos y esperaba a que Jasper se graduara y fuera a alguna universidad podría volver para finalizar mis estudios en el instituto de Forks. Sin embargo, para ser realista, mis padres no me permitirían viajar sola ni menos estar lejos de ellos por casi un año.

-¿ Qué pasa?- me preguntó Bella Swan después de que llegué a la clase de ballet. Bella era una gran chica, era un año menor que yo,iba al instituto de Forks pero no coincidíamos mucho con los horarios. Ella era la hija del jefe de policía y le costaba mucho coordinarse para bailar pero cuando lo lograba en escasas locaciones, lo hacía bastante bien- Pareces desanimada y triste ¿ alguien te está molestando en el instituto? ¿Quieres que le diga a mi padre para que les de un buen susto?

- No está pasando nada- dije sonriendo aunque sabía que la alegría no me llegaba a los ojos-, es solo que estoy algo cansada con los exámenes y esas cosas.

Me sentía mal por tener que mentir , de hecho que diría en casa si alguien notaba mi tristeza. Pese a que a mis cortos casi 17 años había sufrido mucho no me gustaba demostrarlo y buscaba una forma para poder sonreír. De pequeña siempre intentaba verle el lado positivo a las cosas pero es que la situación con Jasper no tiene nada positivo.

Las clases en la academia transcurrían de forma normal y por alguna razón no quería que terminaran nunca. Bailar era lo que más me gustaba en el mundo además de encerrarme en mi cuarto a diseñar ropa por horas y horas en las tardes aburridas. Mientras pensaba, deseaba poder retroceder el tiempo para no dejar que nadie me humillara ni me hiciera sentir mal, tal vez de haber sido un poco más fuerte de carácter esto no estaría pasando y no tendría que estar a la merced de alguien, que sé, no me quiere.

Cuando llegué a casa me sentí un poco más aliviada porque estaban mis primos. La verdad los Vulturi son nuestros primos lejanos pero por lo menos ya mi familia no tendría su atención solo puesta en mí. Jane y Alec tenían mi misma edad ya que eran mellizos, no los recuerdo muy bien porque nuestro contacto ha sido más bien escaso así que era bastante incomodo verles porque para mí ellos eran solo dos extraños.

-Ella es Alice- murmuró mi papá tomando mi mano cuando entré al salón-, es la menor y llega a esta hora porque toma clases de baile en el centro del pueblo después del instituto.

-Mucho gusto- dijo Alec sonriéndome con amabilidad. Le sonreí un segundo consciente de que la mueca que esbocé no podría convencer a nadie-, estoy seguro de que nos llevaremos bien.

Asentí una sola vez para sentarme por un momento mientras mis padres y hermanos hablaban con los dos gemelos. Se supone que se iban a quedar a vivir aquí por solo tres meses para luego volver a Italia ya que sus padres se irían de vacaciones en un crucero para recorrer el caribe. La verdad a mi me daba lo mismo, solo esperaba que durante la noche y al cerrar los ojos todo volviera a ser como antes de la fiesta en casa de María. Aún no sabía que hacer y lo que era peor, ya estaba cediendo un poco a los caprichos de Jasper al entregar mis claves y no poder decir que no quería hacer nada de lo que él me pedía.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar indicándome que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. Cuando lo abrí me di cuenta que quien lo mandaba era Jasper y eso era extraño ya que yo no recuerdo haberle dado mi número de teléfono. Con algo de temor me decidí a abrir el mensaje y poder ver su contenido:

_Este sábado te espero a las 11 en el centro comercial. Recuerda no hablar de esto con nadie..._

**Hola n.n ya sé que esto quedó mal, horrible y que no debería subirlo pero necesitaba actualizar xddd Espero que estén bien y bueno gracias por leer n.n un arazo **


	4. Chapter 4

Durante toda la semana me negué a pensar en lo que ocurriría el sábado. La sola idea de pensar en aquello me producía nauseas y la tristeza se apoderaba de mi alma la mayor parte del día. Quería poder desaparecer y no volver a pisar la faz de la tierra nunca más. Me sentía cansada y tan sola que estuve a punto de contarle a Bella todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en mi vida.

El viernes sin lugar a dudas fue el peor día de mi vida. Me sentía muy nerviosa y ansiosa más que nada porque Jasper no había dejado de mirarme en todo el día. Quería que él dejara de revisar mi celular todos los días y volviera a concentrarse en su relación con María. No podía entender como él podía estar tan relajado con la idea de molestar a quien era la mejor amiga de su novia.

Lo peor de todo era que debía fingir estar bien y alegre porque mis primos lejanos estaban de visita y de seguro no sería normal el saber que yo tengo depresión casi desde que soy una niña, odiaba sonreír y reír cuando lo único que quería era llorar. Cada vez que Alec me miraba no podía evitar pensar que tal vez mi actuación no era buena o que ya había escuchado sobre mis apodos o historias falsas en el instituto.

Durante todo el día viernes estuve pensando en que haría al día siguiente. No era tan tonta como para pensar que solamente nos limitaríamos a pasear por el centro comercial de Seattle como una pareja normal, era obvio que me haría algo pero no quería ponerme a analizar que podría ser ese algo.

Ese día después del instituto me la pasé bailando todo el día en el salón de la casa, quería olvidar pero el baile no me estaba ayudando esta vez. Bailé de ballet a contemporáneo, de contemporáneo a k-pop y de k-pop a salsa pero ningún baile conseguía hacer que olvidara lo que iba a ocurrir al día siguiente. Lo único que solucionaría mi problema probablemente sería la muerte. Sé que suena algo extremo pero no lo era para alguien que había vivido con depresión casi toda su vida y tenía pensamientos suicidas desde los cinco años.

-Deberías descansar un poco- murmuró Alec mientras entraba al salón y me entregaba un vaso de agua-. Has estado bailando desde que salimos del instituto, no te hace bien tanta actividad física sin descansar nada.

-Estoy bien- dije dejando el vaso con agua sobre una mesa para poder seguir bailando. Quería olvidar y para eso necesitaba concentrarme en mis bailes-, ya estoy acostumbrada a bailar horas sin siquiera detenerme a tomar un respiro.

- Oye... no sé si decirte... pero en el instituto las personas hablan de ti- menuda novedad. Siempre han hablado de mí, ya sea porque soy rara o porque jamás he tenido un novio, haga lo que haga mis compañeros siempre hablaran de mí para humillarme o inventar escandalosos rumores-. Sé que probablemente a ti no te importe pero a mí no me gusta que se refieran de una forma tan despectiva hacia una persona, mucho menos hacia ti.

-Sé que somos primos- respondí a la vez que intentaba memorizar los pasos para la audición del lunes después del instituto. Se representaría El Lago de los Cisnes a final de año y yo quería ser la reina cisne aunque sabía que lo más probable era que una de las chicas mayores obtuviera el rol. Representar al cisne blanco y a su gemela malvada no es algo muy fácil de hacer por la diferencia entre ambos personajes-, pero no te preocupes por lo que digan de mí en el instituto. A mí ya dejó de importarme hace mucho tiempo y te aconsejo que hagas oídos sordos a los comentarios de mi supuesta anorexia o los cortes que supuestamente me hice en los brazos, todo es mentira aunque a nadie le importe eso realmente.

No quería seguir hablando con Alec. No es que no me cayera bien pero no le tenía confianza. Jane y él no eran mis amigos, solamente eran dos personas que después de un tiempo volverían a su país natal y se olvidarían de mi existencia. Además, tenía cosas mucho más importantes en que pensar que en los chismes del instituto.

Se puede decir que aquella noche no dormí nada. Estaba muy nerviosa y todo empeoró por un mensaje de texto que Jasper me envió para recordarme que debíamos reunirnos en el centro comercial a las 11. Me hubiera gustado hacer que esa noche fuese eterna, no quería que llegara la mañana del día sábado, no quería enfrentarme a él ya que estaba asustada. Tenía tanto miedo de que él se fuera a enojar e intentara hacerme algo que durante toda la noche me dije que lo mejor era permanecer en silencio y no revelarme, al menos por ahora.

Ahora que lo pienso, e intento recordar ese día sábado lo veo todo como si fuese una película y yo estuviera viendo algunas escenas. Recuerdo casi todo de lo que pasó desde que llegué al centro comercial con mi vestido estampado de pequeñas flores, pero hay detalles que mi memoria se niega a recordar. Es como ver todo desde una perspectiva diferente, como ser testigo de la escena más triste de una película de drama.

Recuerdo que llegué al centro comercial como a eso de las diez y media de la mañana. Estaba tan nerviosa que decidí pasar a comer un poco de chocolate para calmarme. Lo necesitaba ya que mi corazón había empezado a latir desenfrenado desde que les había dicho a mis padres que saldría con Bella y que tal vez volvería después de almuerzo. Cuando terminé de comer no quería regresar al lugar en que se supone que nos encontraríamos, en mi corazón guardaba la secreta esperanza de que él hubiera decidido dejarme plantada como una forma extraña de humillación, pero todo aquello se esfumó en cuanto vi a Jasper sentado en una banca, mirando a su alrededor de forma segura pero impaciente y jugueteando con las llaves de su auto entre sus dedos.

-Veo que por fin te haz dignado a llegar- me espetó en cuanto me acerqué a lo que él se puso de pie y me miró enfadado- ¿Eres tonta? ¿Acaso no te dije que odio esperar? - tomó mi brazo con tanta fuerza que sentí como sus dedos y uñas se enterraban con rabia sobre mi piel mientras Jasper intentaba mirarme a los ojos- La próxima vez que llegues aunque sea un minuto tarde me verás realmente enfadado, y créeme que no soy para nada amable cuando me enojo.

-Yo lo siento- susurré mirando fijamente el suelo-, prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a ocurrir. Vamos- tomó mi mano con fuerza para llevarme hacia donde había estacionado su auto.

Una vez que hubiéramos llegado al estacionamiento me empujó para que entrara en el sitio del copiloto. Me sentía torpe ya que mis manos y piernas se negaban a moverse y en cuanto me di cuenta de que estaba dentro de un auto a solas con Jasper, supe que todo estaba perdido y que yo era una estúpida por permitir que él me usara de aquella forma.

Yo miraba por la ventana, intentando calmarme cuando Jasper me entregó un paquete cuidadosamente cerrado. Pensé que sería imposible que fuese un obsequio y lo confirmé en cuanto vi que lo que había dentro de la bolsa era un conjunto de roja lencería. Sentí ganas de llorar aunque también sentí vergüenza, por lo que veía como un intento por acaba con la poca dignidad que me estaba quedando.

-Te lo vas a poner en cuanto lleguemos al motel- dijo sin siquiera mirarme y con una voz fría pero dictatorial que me hizo sentir aun más atemorizada-. No tienes ni idea de cuantas veces te he imaginado con eso puesto e incluso desnuda. Realmente no sabes cuanto voy a disfrutar cada minuto en el que te haga mía...

**Hola sé que es cortito pero quería actualizar algo hoy y debo decir que estoy muy cansada xddd. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal y veremos que ocurre en el proximo capitulo, gracias por leer n.n **


	5. Chapter 5

Me pasé todo el camino temblando del miedo a tal punto que clavé las uñas en las palmas de mis manos par aliviar un poco la ansiedad de mi cuerpo. No quería llegar al motel ni mucho menos entrar en la puerta de la habitación en que comenzaría mi paisajes que veía por la ventana no lograban calmar los latidos de mi corazón ni mucho menos mitigar el miedo.

En cuanto llegamos a los estacionamientos supe que todo estaba perdido y me quedé en blanco. Sabía que Jasper ya había salido del auto pero yo me negaba a hacerlo, no quería abandonar la escasa seguridad que éste me proporcionaba.

- No esperes a que te habra la puerta - murmuró Jasper captando mi atención-, no soy la clase de persona que hace eso.

Le miré desconcertada por un momento por lo que el abrió la puerta del auto con brusquedad para tomar mi brazo con fuerza y arrastrarme fuera. Me dolió un poco la fuerza con la que me arrastró hasta la recepción pero aflojó su agarre en cuanto se dio cuenta de que algunas personas nos miraban.

Quería salir corriendo y no volver a pisar esa recepción jamás. Incluso me atrevo a decir que una de las recepcionistas me miró con algo de lástima cuando Jasper pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros para fingir que éramos una pareja de jóvenes enamorados. Tuve que contener las lágrimas para no arruinar nuestra perfecta actuación. Sabía que Jasper estaba enojado porque no había sonreído como él me había dicho que hiciera y eso era malo porque no quería verle enojado.

En cuanto entramos a la habitación Jasper me indicó que fuera al baño para ponerme el estúpido conjunto de lencería. Me avergonzaba el tener que ponérmelo y salir del cuarto de baño. Cuando me lo puse y me miré al espejo lloré un poco para aliviar en algo el nudo que sentía en la garganta.

-¿ A qué hora piensas salir? No tengo todo el maldito día para esperarte- la voz de Jasper sonó autoritaria desde el otro lado de la puerta- ¿ Vas a salir o tengo que arrastrarte hasta aquí?

- No, ya voy- susurré limpiándome el resto de mis lágrimas-. Es solo que me atrasé un poquito.

Sentí vergüenza en cuanto salí del cuarto de baño, no quería estar en ese cuarto y mucho menos vestida de esa forma. Quería poder irme corriendo pero la puerta estaba algo lejos de mi alcance además de que ni siquiera sabía en que zona del pueblo me encontraba como para poder huir con éxito.

- Ven siéntate a mi lado - dijo Jasper indicándome que me sentara en la cama. Le hice caso pero intenté mantener en algo la distancia entre nosotros ya que la situación era demasiado incómoda-. Eres muy bonita Alice, con solo verte así se me quita el aliento ¿Puedo solo tocarte?

Yo no dije nada porque sabía que de todas formas no le iba a interesar mi opinión, me quedé quieta mientras Jasper comenzaba a acariciar mi cadera de forma lenta . Sus caricias en mi vientre no se sentían bien porque no las quería y en el momento en que sus labios besaron los míos de una forma demandante , tuve que reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con inundar mis ojos.

- Jasper, por favor no- le supliqué en cuanto insistió en que debía recostarme en la cama-. Por favor para, no me hagas esto.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es que él me sonrió como si fuese una tonta y que se recostó sobre mí, demostrándome que no me iba a dejar en paz. Podía sentir que me tocaba y me besaba, pero no me atrevía a mirarle por lo que me concentré en los diseños florales que habían en la pared. Mientras miraba las flores pude sentir un poco de dolor pero decidí no darle mucha importancia.

El último recuerdo de ese horrible momento fue que él me dijo mientras estaba muy excitado que le encantaba que fuera virgen. No sé muy bien que pasó después, solo sé que cuando Jasper se levantó yo comencé a llorar hecha un ovillo en un rincón de la cama. Quería irme a casa o dormirme para siempre y no volver a despertar nunca para no sentir tanto dolor en el alma.

No sé cuantas horas me pasé llorando , solo supe que ya era tarde cuando sentí el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo que me indicaba que Jasper ya se había ido. Lo único que demostraba que él había estado con migo eran la sangre que había entre las sábanas y una nota que en algún momento él había dejado a mi lado. Me sentía desorientada y pérdida porque tampoco sabía en que lugar estaba ni como devolverme a la casa o al centro comercial.

Leí la carta entre lágrimas aunque era bastante breve. Lo principal que decía era que si me quedaba embarazada sería problema mío, que él no se haría responsable de lo que decidiera hacer en ese caso, que nos veríamos el siguiente sábado a la misma hora en el centro comercial y que me quería aunque yo no estaba muy segura de que eso último fuese cierto.

Me vestí y limpié mi cara rápidamente para no llamar la atención de las recepcionistas y aprovechar que aun era temprano para volver a mi casa. Pero no podía dejar de llorar, me sentía sucia y asquerosa como si fuese una puta. Quería ser virgen de nuevo, quería poder retroceder el tiempo para no seguir viva y haberme suicidado antes de que esto ocurriera.

El dolor de saber que había traicionado a mi mejor amiga era demasiado grande. Quería que mi corazón dejara de latir porque María no me lo perdonaría nunca ya que esto nos separaba para siempre ¿ Cómo iba a mirarle a la cara desde ahora? ¿ Cómo iba a decirle que su novio y yo nos habíamos acostado? Era una verdad demasiado dolorosa y para la que yo no podía estar preparada.

Decidí salir de aquel lugar, tenía que encontrar la forma de volver a la casa porque estaba perdida y necesitaba con urgencia darme un baño.

**hola** **se que el capitulo es cortito pero debo estudiar porque tengo prueba mañana. Gracias por leer y espero actualizar pronto, aclaro que no sabía si es que hacer lemmon así que opté por un ligero lime xdddd gracias por leer **


	6. Chapter 6

No sabía donde estaba , solo era consciente de que estaba perdida y sola. Me sentía demasiado triste y sucia, de hecho no sabía que hacer, solamente quería estar en mi cuarto para poder llorar y pensar en lo estúpida que había sido durante tantos años. Tal vez si no me hubiese afectado el hecho de que mis compañeros me molestasen, esto no hubiese ocurrido.

Era mil veces peor que las chicas del equipo de porristas. Ellas se habían acostado con casi todos los chicos del equipo de fútbol pero al menos no lo hacían con los novios de sus amigas. Era peor que una zorra y en el fondo creo que me merecía lo que me estaba pasando. Si las personas eran malas con migo era porque yo era una estúpida que había crecido en una falsa burbuja de amor creada únicamente por mi familia.

No me agradaba estar perdida, tal vez la próxima vez le pediría a Jasper que me llevara de regreso hasta el centro comercial. Mi corazón dolió un poco en cuanto pensé en una próxima vez, estaba segura de que quizá él dejara de usarme dentro de poco, era mi único consuelo para estos momentos y aunque dolía mucho recordar no podía dejar de hacerlo.

Era terrible el querer fingir que no había pasado nada cuando había pasado todo. Quería poder retroceder el tiempo y borrar de mi memoria todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas ¿ por qué Jasper no me había drogado antes de obligarme a ir al motel? Así al menos no me acordaría de nada y podría fingir que el dolor de mi alma no existe .

De todas formas no sabía muy bien como volver a mi casa y me sentía patética mientras caminaba sin sentido por las calles. No había comido nada en todo el día y tampoco quería hacerlo, sentía un nudo en mi garganta y estomago que no me dejaba respirar ni actuar con normalidad.

Mientras caminaba perdida por las calles del pueblo, el auto del jefe de policía se detuvo frente a mí. Deseaba de todo corazón que no notara ni que estuve llorando ni que me encontraba relativamente cerca de un motel porque de seguro le diría eso a mis padres y tendría que inventarme una buena excusa.

- Alice ¿qué haces por aquí? - me preguntó el padre de Bella sonriéndome un poco- ¿ Ya haz almorzado?- negué con la cabeza una sola vez-. Entonces sube, ven a comer con migo y con Bella y luego te paso a dejar a tu casa ¿ qué te parece?

- Está bien- accedí más que nada porque no quería regresar a mi casa todavía. Lo más probable era que pasara toda la tarde en casa de mi amiga y volviera a casa solo para dormir y salir a donde sea al día siguiente.

El almuerzo en casa de Bella estuvo bien aunque apenas comí algo ya que me urgía darme un baño. Era por eso más que nada que estaba tan preocupada por encontrar un camino a la casa aunque desde donde estaba podía volver sin mayores problemas.

Bella me miraba de forma extraña, lo que me hacía pensar que tal vez había descubierto que yo ya no era virgen. Ojala no fuese eso , sería horrible si es que ella se entera porque ella es una chica tan tierna e inocente que lo más probable es que deje de ser mi amiga por todo lo ocurrido el día de hoy. A fin de cuentas no es un precio tan alto a pagar por haber traicionado a María de una forma cruel y por sobre todo denigrante.

- Muy bien Alice- murmuró Bella cruzándose de brazos en su habitación- ¿ qué diablos te ocurre? Haz estado demasiado callada, apenas haz comido un poco y pareces más ansiosa que de costumbre.

- Nada...- Murmuré evitando mirar sus ojos en caso de que descubriera la verdad- es solo que... yo estoy algo nerviosa por la audición del lunes. Ya sabes lo mucho que me preocupa bailar bien.

- Sí lo sé- respondió Bella aunque veía y sabía que no me había creído nada-, pero también sé que te pasó algo así que quiero que me digas ahora. Quiero ayudarte y sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

- Lo que pasa es que soy una tonta- respondí a la vez que algunas lágrimas se escapaban de mis ojos-... Perdí mi virginidad Bella, me acosté con alguien...

- Vaya- mi amiga alzó una ceja -, no sabía que tuvieras novio...

-¡ No tengo novio!- exclamé a la vez que todo mi cuerpo temblaba con la ansiedad- Si tuviese novio hubiese sido un momento digno de recordar y no algo que quiero olvidar y enterrar para siempre.

- ¿ Entonces con quien fue?- preguntó mi amiga mirándome con curiosidad y preocupación- Alice no me digas que te violaron. Es eso ¿verdad? Si es así debemos hablar con mi papá inmediatamente y debes decir quien fue...

- ¡ Alto ahí! - tomé las manos de mi amiga y la miré a los ojos mientras aun seguía llorando como una tonta- A mi nadie me ha violado, tal vez no me sentía segura de hacerlo pero nadie me obligó. Si me acosté con esa persona fue porque yo quería y porque también él dijo que me quería, tal vez sea cierto y él sí me quiere de verdad.

-¿ Quién fue?- volvió a preguntar Bella mirándome con frialdad- ¿ Lo conozco?

- No puedo decirte quien fue- desvié mis ojos de los suyos para mirar fijamente el suelo-, de hecho si él sabe que te dije podría hacerme daño. Dijo que no podía decirle a nadie y que si me embarazaba era mi culpa así que debo tener cuidado. Nadie puede saber, piensa que dirían mis padres y el daño que les causaría.

- Alice él no te quiere- sabía que no podía aferrarme a la idea de que Jasper me quisiese porque era un imposible, además él era el novio de María y no podía hacerle algo así a mi amiga. Pero yo solo quería buscar un consuelo, decir al menos que mi primera vez no fue sexo porque él me quería de un modo especial pero ya sabía que eso era mucho pedir -. Si él realmente te quisiese no te diría esa mierda de si te embarazas es tu culpa, de partida es responsabilidad de los dos además el amor no es así de doloroso.

No sabía que era amor, de hecho si el amor era lo que había entre Jasper y yo quería que terminara ahora mismo. No soportaba que él me besara o me tocara, era algo asqueroso y a lo que aun no me acostumbraba, pero sabía que este infierno tarde o temprano tendría que terminar y esperaba que fuese lo más pronto posible.

**Hola n.n he vuelto y trataré de actualizar pronto. Sé que quedó mal pero mil gracias por leer n.n Espero pasarme pronto por aquí les quiero 333**


	7. Chapter 7

Me sentía totalmente desanimada. Era domingo y sabía que tenía una audición de ballet al día siguiente pero no tenía ganas de ensayar. Cada vez que intentaba practicar los complejos pasos del cisne negro, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Jasper el día anterior. Era realmente increíble, siempre el baile me había ayudado a olvidar mis problemas pero ahora no podía despegarme de los horribles y dolorosos recuerdos.

Por supuesto me preocupaba la audición pero no me sentía motivada. Era difícil sentirse motivada luego de tantas emociones que había vivido aquel fin de semana. Mi único consuelo era que al día siguiente no vería a Jasper porque no iría al instituto. Mamá sabía lo importante que era para mi el baile así que siempre que habían audiciones me dejaba faltar a las clases. Mi sueño era pertenecer al ballet de Nueva York y ya con mucha suerte postular a Moscú aunque sabía que eso sería casi imposible. Amo bailar pero sé que no soy tan buena como para estar en aquella academia.

- ¿No estás bailando?- Alec y su hermana Jane entraban al salón donde yo estaba sentada. La verdad es que no había hablado mucho con los hermanos y no habíamos compartido nada así que me sorprendía que él quisiese hablarme- Tu madre nos contó que tienes una audición mañana para interpretar a la princesa del lago de los cisnes.

-Sí- respondí con una voz apenas audible-, pero dudo mucho que pueda clasificar para el rol de Odette. Cada vez que intento interpretar a Odile, su gemela malvada, siento que no es suficiente y ya me he dado por vencida.

- No te frustres- murmuró Jane con una pequeña sonrisa-, estoy segura de que lograrás obtener el rol. Te he visto bailar y lo haces muy bien. Deberías postular a una academia más grande que la de Forks e incluso ver si tienes éxito en Moscú. Tal vez lo logres.

-Sí, tal vez.

Tal vez obtenga el rol si es que me concentro y dejo de pensar en Jasper aunque eso era prácticamente imposible. Me había enviado algunos mensajes de texto diciendo que necesitaba verme pero aun no me sentía preparada para volver a estar con él. Me había enviado tantos mensajes la noche del sábado que me vi obligada a sacar la batería del celular para poder conciliar el sueño aunque fuese solo por diez minutos.

No entendía por qué estaba tan desesperado en verme o hablarme si había dicho que nos encontraríamos todos los días sábado. Quería poder quedarme en paz aunque fuesen los demás días de la semana. Tenía miedo de llamarle porque no sabía que era lo que iba a decirme ¿qué pasaría si es que me pedía volver al motel? ¿Qué le diría a mi familia para que me dejaran salir? No iba a llamarle hasta que recordé que si no lo hacía se enfadaría y podría hacerme daño. Odiaba aquella sensación de miedo pero no quería arriesgarme a un sufrimiento mayor y peor.

-¿ A qué hora pensabas contestar mis llamadas?- preguntó enojado sin ni siquiera dejarme hablar antes- ¿Crees que tengo todo el día para esperar que quieras contestar el maldito teléfono?

- Yo... yo no sabía que estabas llamándome- susurré rogando internamente por que no estuviese enfadado- . Me quedé sin batería y lo siento.

- No te creo- respondió con voz enfadada y cortante- No andarás de zorra con el estúpido de tu primo ¿ verdad?

-¿ Qué?- pregunté sorprendida y algo confundida. No entendía sus celos ni aquella estúpida y repentina preocupación.

- Mira Alice he notado como el italiano te mira y no me gusta- me estremecí un poco al escucharle e intenté no comenzar a llorar como una niña tonta-. Escucha con atención, si llego a saber o incluso tener la ligera sospecha de que estás saliendo, acostándote o coqueteando con alguien lo pagaras muy caro. De hecho debería pensar un modo de castigarte para que veas que hablo en serio...

-¡ No estoy saliendo con nadie !- exclamé asustada por cual sería su castigo- Te prometo que no he roto ninguna de tus reglas y haré lo que quieras pero por favor no más amenazas.

- No puedo prometer eso- podía verlo sonreír de forma cínica mientras de seguro paseaba tranquilamente por su habitación como si nada estuviese pasando- como tampoco puedo prometerte que no habrá un castigo. No contestar mis llamadas es algo grave cariño al igual que coquetear con el italiano. Tendré que pensarlo... por ahora, María ha dicho que tenías una audición, así que mucha suerte y espero verte pronto.

A veces me pregunto como es que María se enamoró de un hombre como Jasper, pero luego recuerdo que él es completamente diferente con ella a como lo es con migo. Con ella es incluso dulce y puedo decir que tierno... Es como si él tuviese dos facetas previamente estudiadas. Tal vez si mi amiga supiese como era él en realidad, no lo habría convertido en el eje central de su vida.

Cada vez que pienso en lo que pasó el sábado, pienso que en el fondo yo no hice nada por evitarlo. Él me amenazó y yo acepté porque estaba asustada y no quería seguir perdiendo cosas importantes de mi vida.

Deseaba con toda mi alma el poder desaparecer. Siempre había pensado en el suicidio, algunas veces más que otras. Pero ahora la posibilidad de terminar con mi vida ocupaba gran parte de mis pensamientos. Colgarme no era algo que me gustaría hacer ya que no quiero dar esa imagen tan terrible a mis padres, al igual que cortarme las venas tampoco es una opción. No quiero una escena dramática con sangre y un objeto con filo cerca de mi cuerpo. Probablemente llenaría una tina con agua y me ahogaría en ella. Cualquiera pensará que es una accidente y que me he quedado dormida mientras tomaba un baño. Pero aun así no tengo nada decidido.

Quiero bailar como también quiero morir y no sé cual de esos dos deseos es más fuerte. Jasper no solo se llevó mi virginidad con sigo si no que también se llevó la poca esperanza que aun había en mí. Con esto quiero decir que ya estoy tan deprimida que no sé cuanto tiempo aguante esto.

**capitulo corto xddd quería actualizar antes de dormirme y bueno espero que no haya quedado tan mal xdd mil gracias por leer les quiero mucho **


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente estaba muy nerviosa. Todas las bailarinas de la academia hacen audiciones para el rol principal, los directores eligen a la mejor para que sea la protagonista y luego los papeles secundarios se reparten entre las demás bailarinas. La última vez que hicimos el lago de los cisnes Bella y yo obtuvimos un rol secundario pero que para nosotras era lo máximo. La danza de los pequeños cisnes era nuestra y este año creo que pasaría lo mismo.

Casi siempre el rol protagonico lo conseguía Victoria y estaba segura de que este año no sería la excepción. Sería mentira decir que no quería el rol principal, pero había ensayado tan poco pensando en lo que había pasado con Jasper, que estaba segura de que con suerte obtendría el mismo rol de la última vez.

- Hola Alice- me saludó Bella en cuanto mamá y yo llegamos a la academia- ¿ Cómo crees que te irá este año?

- No lo sé ¿ como han estado las audiciones hasta ahora?- no se nos permite ver las audiciones para no poner nerviosas a las chicas pero se podía determinar que tal iban por los rostros de quienes ya han bailado.

- Este año los directores al parecer están más crueles que nunca- susurró Bella mientras comenzábamos a elongar-. La mitad de las chicas que han entrado han salido llorando.

Me puse mis zapatillas de ballet para ensayar al menos una última vez el solo de Odile. En algunas compañías hay una chica diferente para el cisne negro y el blanco, pero aquí buscaban a una bailarina capaz de interpretar a los dos. Odette era bastante fácil para mí ya que era, al igual que yo, ingenua y puede que algo tonta. En cambio el cisne negro era malvada y segura de si misma, algo que yo tal vez nunca tenga.

Mientras practicaba uno de los múltiples giros de mi solo, mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Suspiré un poco deseando que por favor no fuese Jasper. No quería hablar con él, no ahora. Tal vez mañana luego de que termine la audición pueda verle la cara de nuevo pero no en estos momentos no me hace falta recordar lo que pasó hace solo dos días.

- Diga- Murmuré sin muchas ganas y esperando a que él me gritara y me regañara.

- Alice ¿ Cómo estás?- sin embargo, no era la voz de Jasper, era la voz de María - ¿ Ya haz bailado? ¿ Qué papel te han dado?

- Están a punto de llamarme- respiré un poco más aliviada porque no fuese él-y ni siquiera sé si estoy preparada.

- Te irá bien - respondió con alegría en la voz-. Jasper y yo te deseamos buena suerte.

-¿ Jasper y tu?- pregunté algo confundida.

- Claro- dijo como si fuese lo más normal del mundo-. Ya sabes que a él le cuento todas las cosas importantes, espero que no te moleste.

- No, no me molesta- respondí ahora un poco desanimada-. Debo irme ya debe ser mi turno, gracias por llamar te quiero mucho.

- Yo también, buena suerte.

Me quedé un momento analizando la información. María y yo éramos amigas desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella llevaba de novia con Jasper desde hace casi un año. Jamás se me había pasado por la mente que ella le hablaba de mi a su novio ¿ por qué lo hacía si María tenía más amigas además de mi? No creo que él se lo haya preguntado directamente ¿o sí?

Me sentía como si él hubiese planeado todo esto desde el principio pero no podía entender qué era lo que Jasper pensaba ¿ por qué hacerme esto si tiene una novia muy atractiva ? Ellos dos son la pareja perfecta del instituto, era obvio que irían a la misma universidad, se casarían y luego tendrían hijos juntos ¿ pero qué pasaría con migo? ¿ Acaso me convertiría en las amante de Jasper? ¿ Tendríamos algo así como una familia paralela ? ¿ Estaría con vida para poder llegar a ver esto?

Después de algunos minutos llegó mi turno para audicionar, estaba muy nerviosa cuando entré al auditorio y vi a los directores mirándome con atención. Algunos de mis profesores de baile estaban ahí y me sonreían para infundirme ánimo. Dijeron mi nombre y yo asentí aun temblando de pies a cabeza.

Sin embargo, cuando comencé a bailar el solo de Odette ya no me sentí nerviosa. Intenté bailar lo mejor que podía y esperaba que mi técnica hubiese sido lo suficientemente buena como para impresionar a los directores y profesores. Cuando comencé el segundo solo intenté personificar al cisne negro como si se me fuese la vida en ello y aunque sentía que no había dado todo de mí, me sentí relativamente satisfecha cuando terminé. Había hecho todos mis giros y todos mis pasos a tiempo y con coordinación por lo que sentí que mi presentación había sido buena.

- Muy bien Alice, haz progresado mucho desde el último lago de los cisnes- murmuró una de las directoras mirándome con superioridad-. Eres una bella bailarina, tienes buena técnica y elasticidad. Puedo decir que cuando te miro veo en ti a Odette, eres bella, dulce, frágil pero me temo que no estas lista para Odile.

- Pienso lo mismo- ratificó un hombre que estaba a su lado-. El cisne negro es seductor y ambicioso, sin embargo, tus expresiones faciales no seducen a nadie. Sin ofender es como si fueses frígida y no sintieses nada.

- Sabemos que quieres postular al ballet de Nueva York- una mujer de unos cuarenta años me miró con una sonrisa-, pero sin expresiones faciales sólidas y convincentes no podrás llegar lejos. El cisne negro es más que técnica y el lago de los cisnes es un desafío. Consideraremos tu actuación... gracias puedes irte.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero intenté salir sin llorar. No me gustó que me llamasen frígida ni que dijeran que no era lo suficientemente buena como para ser Odile. Yo si tenía sentimientos y en esos momentos sentía dolor, ira y rabia. Me sentía humillada por todos y sola.

Lloré un poco en el baño antes de volver con mi madre y decir lo único bueno que me habían dicho, que había mejorado mi técnica y que bailaba bien pero no tan bien para ser la protagonista. No quería ni siquiera quedarme a ver la lista de los roles que tendría cada uno, no tenía ánimos de nada. Ni siquiera sabía si quería ir al instituto al día siguiente y enfrentarme a mis miedos.

-¿ No te vas a quedar a ver los resultados?- me preguntó Bella mientras yo guardaba mis cosas- Tal vez te den un rol mejor que el de la última vez.

- No, el de la última vez está bien para mi - respondí de forma sincera. La verdad la danza de los pequeños cisnes tenía su dificultad porque las cuatro bailarinas debían ir siempre tomadas de las manos y existía el riesgo de poder chocar o hacer los pasos sin coordinación-. Ahora que lo pienso no es tan difícil como la primera vez que lo intentamos.

- Felicitaciones Alice- sentí la voz de una de mis compañeras a mi espalda y la miré extrañada. Ella sonreía y luego me abrazo-. Enhorabuena.

Bella y yo nos miramos extrañadas así que decidimos ir al salón principal donde de seguro estaría la lista de los personajes que interpretaría cada una. No quería hacerme ilusiones pero cada vez que nos acercábamos más a la lista mis amigas de la academia me felicitaban y abrazaban muy alegres. La única que parecía desanimada era Victoria aunque pensé que estaba así porque ya estaba acostumbrada al triunfo.

Cuando me hice un pequeño hueco entre mis compañeras comencé a buscar mi nombre. Vi primero a quienes interpretarían a los cuatro cisnes pequeños, estaba el nombre de Bella pero el mío no estaba ahí. Me asusté un poco al ver que mi nombre no estaba en ningún lado ¿ Tan mal lo había hecho que decidieron que no bailaría en la presentación?

Sin embargo cuando vi el nombre de quien interpretaría a la protagonista no pude evitar sentirme la persona más feliz del mundo: Odette/ Odile : Alice Cullen. Casi me desmayé de la impresión, me parecía casi imposible después de que los directores habían dicho que mis expresiones faciales para Odile no eran buenas.

- Felicitaciones Alice- una de las profesoras que estaban en la audición se acercó a mi con una sonrisa -. Este es un desafío por eso te escogieron a ti y porque creen que lo harás bien. Así que desde mañana vamos a trabajar con el solo de Odile y el baile con el príncipe. Desde hoy debes intentar adoptar rasgos de su personalidad para que la actuación salga con naturalidad. Pero no te preocupes, aun hay tiempo...

Asentí una sola vez antes de correr a contarle a mi madre. Ella estaba feliz y no paraba de abrazarme y decir que estaba orgullosa de mí. Yo pensaba que tal vez no me suicidaría hasta después de bailar como Odette y Odile. Era una nueva razón para continuar con vida e intentar ser fuerte y superar lo que estaba viviendo con Jasper. Estaba muy feliz aunque sabía que mañana al despertar todo volvería a ser igual que ayer.

- Podrías hacer una fiesta para celebrar- dijo mamá mientras conducía de regreso a casa - e invitar a tus amigos de la academia y del instituto.

- Claro- dije sonriendo intentando fingir que estaba muy feliz cuando en verdad me sentí en ese momento preocupada.

Si invitaba a la fiesta a María era obvio que ella iría con Jasper, y eso no será nada bueno. Si ya me vigilaba en el instituto, en mi casa estaría pendiente del tipo de relación que había entre Alec y yo. Con él en mi casa no podría estar cómoda y tampoco estaría cómoda alejando a María de mi vida. Ella es mi amiga y ya estoy cansada de perder amigos por tonteras sin mucha importancia.

**hi! Actualizo ahora porque mas tarde debo salir no pude publicar el link del vídeo pero el baile sale como danza de lOS pequeños cisnes y es muy linda ... gracias por leer se les quiere mucho mucho**


End file.
